The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to managing network configuration by a controller.
In modern network architecture, servers and other network-enabled devices often have many different security classifications and roles. It is often advantageous to configure a server or device with limited access to other devices on a network. To ensure that a server or device is provided proper access within a network, it is often useful to configure not only that server or device but also additional peripheral components within the network.